1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a taxidermy mannequin. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular taxidermy mannequin. Specifically, the invention relates to a modular taxidermy mannequin with separable ears, eyes, nose, jaw, and nictitating membrane, which further provides a universal mount system whereby the head may be connected to different body bases having particular animal poses.
2. Background Information
Taxidermy is the act of mounting or reproducing dead animals for display (e.g. as hunting trophies) or for sources of study. Taxidermy can be done on all species of animals including mammals, birds, nematodes, reptiles, and amphibians. The methods that taxidermists practice have been improved over the last century, heightening taxidermic quality, and lowering toxicity. The animal is first skinned in a process similar to removing the skin from a chicken prior to cooking. This can be accomplished without opening the body cavity so the taxidermist usually does not see internal organs or blood. The skin is tanned and repaired and then placed on a mannequin for assembling the mount. Mannequins are commercially available from a number of suppliers.
Generally, the taxidermist sews and glues the animal skin to a mannequin so as to replicate a realistic body pose and shape of the animal. Typical taxidermy mannequins include an integrated body and head, with sockets for eyes. However, visible body parts which are not retained with the skin are replaced by artificial means, such as the teeth and eyes. In a modern deer head mount, for example, the only natural parts of the animal used are the antlers and the skin. All of the other organs and tissues are recreated with man-made materials. The eyes are made from glass, the eyelids are sculpted from clay, the soft tissues of the nose and mouth are sculpted from epoxy or wax, and the mannequin is made from polyurethane foam. Clay and glue are used to secure these items to the mannequin head. Ear liners are produced to replace the ear cartilage and slide into the ear sheath created by removing the cartilage. The protruding end of the ear liners are typically attached to the head by clay and glue.
Taxidermists spend an enormous amount of time cutting, applying clay, and gluing features to the mannequin to achieve a realistic animal look. Over time, clay and glue lose their shape and adherence to the mannequin and the overall realistic look of the mounted animal deteriorates. Furthermore, animal mannequins are provided having an integral body, head, and facial features. If the animal's characteristics don't precisely meet the corresponding model characteristics of the mannequin, the taxidermist must either shave down features, or build them up through the use of clay and glue. This adds to the time required to create a realistic looking animal and prevents all but the most skilled artists to excel at the art.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a modular taxidermy mannequin which incorporates separable animal features and provides an attachment mechanism for affixing the features securely to the mannequin.